Harry Potter and the Revelation of the People
by AureliaSilverLily
Summary: New powers, new people.I am terrible at summaries. First story, please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
  
A young man ran hurriedly through a forest of shadows. The waxing moon shone brightly down upon him and his fellow travelers.

"Ethelred, Aewyn! Come, we must hurry. Time is something we have little of."

"Calm yourself Elrendar. Albus will still be there when we get there. Nothing will happen to him, I promise," Ethelred whispered calmingly.

"He is right, brother. Don't worry about Albus, nothing can or will harm him at the school," Aewyn agreed.

"It is not Albus I am worried about. He is a most capable man." The others shot him a questioning glance. "This forest is dangerous. Even for ones such as ourselves. We must hurry, for I fear the guardians of this place will not lie dormant for much longer."

Indeed, as the words left his lips, the wind picked up. Whispers passed through the forest, whispers of intruders. Aewyn, Ethelred and Elrendar motioned to the others and raced onward towards the school, their unusually pointed ears listening out for any suspicious sounds.


	2. It Begins

**It Begins**  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, unmoving. Every few minutes he would sigh and raise a shaking hand to his temple, extracting memories with his wand and placing them into a basin of silvery fluid. A knock on the door made him look up.

"You may come in, Minerva."

"Headmaster, they approach," she said in a thick Scottish brogue.

"I know. I sensed them the moment they crossed into the forest."

"Of course you did, you know everything that happens around here. How, I don't know, but you do. I suppose that I will meet them at the doors and show them the way here. It has been many years since Saminheil has been here."

"Yes, you will meet them. However, I would like you to be present while we discuss the plans," Albus said.

"Me? But why," she asked.

"Simply because you know the students in question better than anyone I can possibly think of, you are an expert planner and strategist and you make the best pot of tea in the castle," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Though she didn't show it, Minerva was extremely flattered; her tea was rather good after all. "Thank you, Albus. They are almost at the Entrance Hall, I shall fetch them."

Minerva McGonagall walked swiftly through the halls of her beloved Hogwarts. As she walked, she thought to herself: _Elves! Elves have come back into the known world and at Hogwarts no less! It has been at least 40 years since I last set eyes on one of the People, let alone spoken with one. What an exciting time to live in, when elves openly meet with humans. Amazing._ Her thoughts carried her from the Headmaster's office to the doors at the front of the school. She opened the doors and peered through the darkness. She could just make out six people nearing the castle doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Min—"

"Minerva McGonagall. Good evening. Professor Dumbledore speaks most highly of you," said what seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Why thank you." She looked at him curiously. "If I may say, you are not Saminheil Saralonde, and since you are not he, I must ask, who are you?"

"Pardon me, I am Elrendar Saralonde, his son. My father was unable to make the journey at this time. The High Council sent us to help you"

"I see. And who are your companions?"

"Ah, yes. This is Ethelred Arcamenel, Aewyn Saralonde- my sister, Celebrian Telemnar, Elwing Miriel and Amras Luinwe"

As they were named, each elf stepped forward and inclined their heads. They were all of human stature, but delicately made, with tapered fingers and lithe, wiry bodies. They were all strikingly beautiful of countenance, fair, pale, flawless skin, deep green eyes and long silvery- blonde hair, not unlike the Malfoys.

In contrast, the two who seemed to be the leaders were much different than their counterparts. Aewyn and Elrendar were most unusual when compared to typical elves. Both had hair as black as night and their eyes were like pools of liquid amethyst. Aewyn was tall for an elf, standing at just over 5'7; her build was lean and sturdy, but still delicate. Her brother, while taller at 6'1 was much stockier and more muscled. However different they were both radiated a sense of power and calm composure. If you looked just behind the indifferent façade that veiled their eyes, you could see the look of mischief twinkling in their eyes. All of them were young, very young, even by elf standards. Minerva guessed that they were probably not much older then herself and spent the walk back to Dumbledore's office pondering why the High Council sent delegates so young for such a big task.

They found Professor Dumbledore behind his desk with a thoughtful look on his face. He jumped up at the sound of their arrival and said: "Welcome to Hogwarts! I trust your journey was a pleasant one?"

"Quite pleasant, thank you. As I can see by the look on your face, you were not expecting to see me, but my father, or at the very least someone who has breached their 75th year. No doubt you are wondering what I am doing here," said Elrendar.

"Well, yes actually, I was wondering that and I'm quite sure Minerva was thinking quite the same. Please, sit down first, make yourselves comfortable. Lemon Drop? Tea?"

"No thank you, Professor. The answer to your query is quite simple. As you know, as of last June, the People acknowledged the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Normally the elves do not interfere with the affairs of humans, but the last time this particular wizard was in power there were heavy losses of elf – kind due to his recruitment of the Drow. We have received reports of Voldemort's intentions of doing the same this time around. The High Council has agreed that we must enter the coming war and fight back against the Drow."

Aewyn spoke up at this. "Our father wanted to come himself, very badly, but the Council protested, saying that they needed all of the Elders together for a meeting of the People. This is why they sent us. We are not members of the Council, indeed some of us aren't even out of childhood yet. Despite this, we are experts in different fields which you had expressed your desire to educate these six children in."

"Don't worry yourselves, I am sure your skills are admirable and you will perform ably. In fact, I believe that sending the younger generation of the People will relate much better than the Elders could."

Elrendar took over from this statement. "Well, now that that matter has been settled, I think that we should get to the reason why we are here. We understand that there are some children that have exceptional powers, we also understand that said powers haven't manifested yet. I suppose that we are to speed up the manifestation."

"Yes, that is correct. Minerva knows most of the students very well, with the singular exception of Ms. Luna Lovegood, who is in Ravenclaw House." Dumbledore turned to face Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, would you please do the honors?"

"No problem, Albus." She stood up and quietly paced around the room before beginning. "Now, in spite of these unseen powers, the children are quite exceptional. Especially: Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger. Since starting here at Hogwarts in 1991, they have faced many dangers and proven their bravery, magical ability, and poise under extreme stress. As you know, Mr. Potter has faced Voldemort a total of 5 times since he was a baby, and he survived all 5 times. He is the most powerful, but he will be the most difficult to train, due to the recent loss of his godfather in June's attack on the Ministry. The other two I mentioned have been with him, or have had a significant impact on each time he fought Voldemort. They are of equal power and will learn very quickly, especially Ms. Granger who will gobble up any new information you have to offer. As will Ronald, once he finds something that he can call his own."

Here she paused gathering her thoughts. With a glance at Dumbledore she continued. "The others are Mr. Neville Longbottom, Ms. Ginerva Weasley, and Ms. Luna Lovegood. Surprisingly enough, Mr. Longbottom is somewhere in the power range of Mr. Potter. With enough training and a proper wand, he will be a most excellent wizard. Ginny and Luna are the youngest of the sextet, but know enough to be in 6th year this upcoming term. They will not be, but they will be attending training sessions through the next few years. We believe that these six will be integral in the Final Battle at the end of this war."

"Very well, we have heard from the Elders about the battle at your Ministry and we all agree that they have proven themselves admirably. I will ensure that they all get the best training that we can possibly give." The other elves nodded in agreement as Celebrian spoke up.

"Professor, when will we be meeting them?"

"Most likely: tomorrow or the next day. We must have a chance to get all of them together at Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. I am afraid they are all rather widespread this summer and we must give time for Harry's protection to regenerate. I will get Fawkes right on finding them tomorrow morning and arrange for suitable transport to Grimmauld Place," Albus finished and everyone in the room stood and stretched their tired limbs as Minerva checked the time.

"Goodness! Albus we've been here almost 4 hours. I believe that it is time to retire for the night. I don't suppose that you will be going back to Zaaira tonight? No, I thought not. Very well, you will all be given the forest room."

Albus nodded and snapped his fingers. With a pop, a tiny house elf appeared at his side. "Blossom, will you take these people to the forest room please, the one that we transformed for Firenze last year."

"Yes, sir! I is knowing where that is!" She turned to the elves and her eyes got very wide. She bowed low as she spoke: "Elf-kin! It is most wonderful to meet you sirs and misses. Blossom will be most happy to escort you to your rooms!"

It was Aewyn who spoke with gentle voice to the small creature. "Stand little elf sister, there is no need to bow to us. I thank you for your kindness." With a small bow to the Professors they followed Blossom out of the office to repose.

"Well, Albus, I suppose the long journey to war has finally started. It is only a matter of time now. I just hate having to drag the students into this before they are ready."

"As do I, Minerva. However, it is necessary. I wish it wasn't, but the Fates have given us a bad hand. You had best retire; we have a busy day tomorrow."

Professor Dumbledore stood and bade Minerva a good night. As she left he turned to the window and looked out upon the grounds.

"So, it has begun."


End file.
